Broken
by Reader Spark
Summary: Ella lo amaba con todo su corazón y él jugaba... Jugaba a amarla, pero ella se cansó. "Detente Bella, las cosas no funcionan así, no voy a dejar a Alice por nadie y mucho menos por ti", después de todo, ella era sólo la amante y cumplió bien su rol.


**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._

**Summary: **Ella lo amaba con todo su corazón y él jugaba... Jugaba a amarla, pero ella se cansó. "Detente Bella, las cosas no funcionan así, no voy a dejar a Alice por nadie y mucho menos por ti", después de todo, ella era sólo la amante y cumplió bien su rol.

**Beta: **Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad.

_Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_..._

**BROKEN**

Caminaba lentamente, dejándome acariciar por los maravillosos rayos de sol, toqué con suavidad mi vientre mientas pensaba que esto era cada vez más real.

Jamás me arrepentiría de las decisiones tomadas, porque todas ellas me llevaron a la infinita felicidad que hoy me embarga.

Mi cintura me dolía un poco, así que busqué donde sentarme, encontré una banquita de madera y me acerqué a ella mientras contemplaba la belleza de mi entorno.

—No puedes dejarme —escuché a una mujer decir con voz temblorosa, giré mi cabeza para ver de dónde provenía y hallé a una pareja discutiendo. Ella estaba desesperada, con lágrimas en los ojos y él furioso con las manos en forma de puños.

—Te lo dije, esto no va a seguir —respondió él fríamente.

—Pero yo te amo, no me dejes, por favor —su voz empezó a temblar y sonaba cada vez más desesperada—. Haré lo que quieras, si lo único que deseas es mi cuerpo, lo tienes, pero no me dejes.

Así debí de verme yo hace ya varios años atrás, ilusa, creyendo que él me amaba, creyendo en sus falsas promesas.

Las palabras de la chica me hicieron recordar lo que viví hace ya un tiempo.

—_Te amo —susurré acariciando con ternura sus cabellos, mientras él se acomodaba en mi pecho después de haber hecho el amor un par de veces._

—_Yo también te amo pequeña —levantó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en el reloj que estaba en mi mesita de noche—. Debo irme —murmuró mientras se levantaba por completo._

_Rodé los ojos molesta y agarré la sábana para cubrir mi desnudez._

—_Amor, no te molestes, sabes que no puedo quedarme contigo —dijo mientras me besaba la frente y se ponía el bóxer._

—_¿Por qué?, vamos Edward, quédate sólo hoy, me gusta dormir contigo y que me abraces —susurré mientras me incorporaba y dejaba caer la sábana, lo vi recorrer mi cuerpo con lujuria, llevé mis manos hasta sus hombros y le di un pequeño y suave apretón mientras dejaba un par de besos en su cuello._

—_Linda, sabes que me encantaría quedarme aquí, pero Alice me espera —repuso tomando mis manos entre las suyas y retirándolas para colocarse la camisa._

—_Edward, quédate, por favor —le supliqué, él levantó la mirada y me sonrió torcido, como sabía que me encantaba._

_Cuando estuvo vestido tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un apasionado beso._

—_Debo irme —dijo separándose—, te amo._

—_Entonces deja a Alice —cuando terminé de hablar me miró con los ojos desorbitados, su ceño se frunció al igual que sus labios, su expresión era severa y supe que él jamás esperó que dijera eso._

—_Tenemos que hablar —sentenció con voz fría._

—¡Rosalie, basta!, entiéndelo, yo no te amo y nunca lo hice. Tengo a mi esposa que es una mujer decente y no una cualquiera como tú. —El hombre que vociferaba sin importarle que alguien pudiese escucharle tomó a la rubia de cuerpo escultural con rudeza y la zarandeó, pero ella no respondía, sólo miraba al hombre de cabellos negros con dolor.

Con el mismo dolor que yo vi a Edward cuando me dijo que no valía la pena.

—_¡Vístete! —me ordenó agarrando mi ropa, que estaba en el suelo—, estaré en el living —salió de mi habitación y sentí que mis piernas se debilitaban, mi corazón latía a mil por hora._

_Pero él me ama, ¿verdad?, nada malo puede pasar. Nos amamos._

_Con premura me coloqué la ropa, agarré una cinta para el cabello y me lo recogí en una coleta alta, salí de la habitación y caminé lentamente hasta el sillón en donde estaba, tomé asiento y lo miré._

_Sabía que debía estar sorprendido, eso era lo que se reflejaba en su rostro, pero también... También había ira y rabia._

_¿Tan malo era lo que le propuse?_

_Llevábamos cuatro años juntos y ya no quería compartirle con Alice... Con mi mejor amiga._

_Era una gran solución que la dejara, ya habíamos estado demasiado tiempo escondiendo nuestro amor, era hora de que fuéramos felices, odiaba no poder acariciarlo cuando lo veía en otros sitios, odiaba ese cosquilleo que mis dedos sentían por el vacío que dejaba él cuando volvía con ella._

—_Te amo —le dije en un susurro._

_Él siempre sonreía cuando se lo decía, pero esta vez ni siquiera se inmutó, hablando en voz baja y clara._

—_Esto ya no puede seguir._

_No, yo no esperaba eso._

_Me llevé la mano al pecho porque parecía que en cualquier momento dejaría de latir._

—_¿Quieres… quieres que terminemos? —pregunté tratando de contener las lágrimas._

—_No, Bella, no quiero que esto termine._

_Solté un jadeo de alivio al saber que él no iba a dejarme, sin embargo su semblante seguía siendo serio._

—_¿Entonces, qué sucede?, ¿por qué estás tan molesto? —le insistí llevando mi mano -que antes estaba en mi pecho- hasta su rostro y lo acaricié con suavidad, pero él se retiró._

_Sus ojos ya no me veían con la misma adoración que siempre._

"_Eres hermosa Bella"._

"_Nunca podría dejar de amarte"._

"_Eres mi vida entera, te amo"._

_Llevó sus manos hasta su cabello, pasó sus dedos por él y lo jaló, yo sabía lo que significaba, estaba desesperado._

—_Mi amor, perdóname —le dije sintiéndome peor, no quería verlo así, me dolía—. Lo dije sin pensar, pero... —me armé de valor y le dije lo que pensaba—, ¿por qué es tan malo que dejes a Alice?_

_Por primera vez clavó sus penetrantes ojos en mí y me sentí pequeña, sola y rota._

—_Sabes que no podemos Bella, no... —susurró._

—_Edward, claro que podemos, es mejor, así Alice no vivirá engañada, será difícil, tendríamos que irnos..._

—_Detente Bella, las cosas no son de esa forma, no voy a dejar a Alice por nadie y mucho menos por ti —esa voz, la que siempre me había dicho cosas dulces, hoy me rechazaba._

—_¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma? —musité sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta_

—_Porque así es, tú eres mi amante y yo estoy comprometido —dijo con desprecio—. ¿Qué crees Bella? Las cosas no funcionan así, tú sabías qué puesto ocuparías en mi vida. Alice va a ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, ella es digna de llevar mi apellido porque ella es una dama y no una cualquiera como tú._

_Se levantó para irse mientras yo lo miraba._

_Una cualquiera._

_Sonreí con tristeza y sentí como las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas._

"_¿Me amas?"_

"_Te amo tanto que no sé cómo vivir sin ti Bella, eres mi vida entera"._

_Palabras... Palabras que no eran ciertas._

—_Edward —le digo con la voz temblorosa, él se voltea a mí y hago la pregunta—. ¿Me amas? —él sonríe y asiente con la cabeza._

—_Sabes que sí Bella, te amo._

"_Cuando se ama, los defectos desaparecen, dejando visibles sólo las virtudes"._

_Nunca imaginé mi vida sin él y ahora, ¿qué era lo que quedaba?_

_Un corazón roto y un alma vacía._

_Entonces recordé una frase que mi hermano solía decir justificando su falta de interés al compromiso._

"_Lo peor de la pasión es que al final, cuando todo acaba, no hay puntos suspensivos"._

_¿Pasión?_

_No era amor, él no me amaba, si lo hiciera me hubiese respetado y hubiese dejado a Alice._

—_¿Me amas de verdad, Edward? —le pregunté._

_Resopló fuertemente y me miró cansado, era obvio que diría que sí._

_¡Tonta! Él no me amaba._

—_Si me amas, ¿por qué vas a casarte con Alice? —le pregunté con voz temblorosa._

_Él me miró con esos ojos tan vacíos y no respondió._

_Tristemente sonreí._

—_Siempre lo supe, pero tontamente quise creer que llegarías a amarme como yo a ti. No me amas Edward, si lo hicieras yo no tendría que pedirte que la dejes, serias tú quien lo haría para darme mi lugar —me ahogué con mis propias palabras, pero continué —. Estoy cansada y no puedo más, te amo, pero ese amor me está matando, ¿qué te puede importar a ti? Sólo soy una cualquiera, tu amante, quien te calentaba la cama, pues bien, hice un buen trabajo._

_Tontamente quise que él negara todo, que dijera que me amaba, pero no, él no lo haría._

_Por fin desvió su mirada y agarró su chaqueta, encaminándose a la puerta._

Mis recuerdos se vieron pausados al ver cómo la pobre chica entre lágrimas y ruegos se arrodilló, enredando sus brazos alrededor de las piernas del chico.

— ¡No, no me dejes!, ¡te amo Emmett!, por favor no... No me dejes —la oía decir desesperada.

—¡Basta ya!, maldita sea Rosalie, al menos ten algo de dignidad. ¡Se acabó, no te quiero en mi vida!, no voy a perder a mi mujer e hijos por ti.

El chico llamado Emmett agarró con fuerza los brazos de ella y la tiró hacia atrás.

Con gritos y amenazas la rubia empezó a llorar y se quedo ahí tendida en el suelo, haciendo un esfuerzo me levanté de la banquita y caminé lentamente a donde estaba la chica.

Había varias personas mirándola, algunos con pena y otros con desapruebo.

—¡¿Qué miran?! —les grité a todos.

Ellos sólo voltearon sus rostros hacia otro lado, pero seguían atentos a lo que pasaba. Me coloqué tras ella y le sobé la espalda con cariño.

—Él no vale la pena —le susurré —, si te amara, te habría dado tu sitio. —Rosalie posó sus tristes ojos celestes en los míos y frunció el ceño.

—Yo no te he pedido ayuda —se aclaró la garganta y continuó—, tú no sabes nada, yo le amo y él a mí, sólo que... Su esposa es… Ella no lo ama como yo.

Se tiró a mis brazos y siguió llorando, a veces decía unas cuantas palabras ininteligibles y volvía a llorar.

—Una cosa es que tú lo ames, cosa que no se merece.

No me dejó terminar la frase puesto que se levantó de golpe, después de unos segundos hice lo mismo.

—Tú no sabes nada, mírate, estas preñada y sola, eres patética.

Le sonreí y retrocedí unos pasos.

—No, no sé nada de tu vida, pero eres una chica hermosa que no debería estar rebajándose por alguien que no la merece —le dije—, si lo perdonas una vez es su culpa, si lo perdonas dos veces es culpa tuya _—_hablé y volví a la banquita para esperarlo.

Estaba segura de que Rosalie regresaría corriendo con Emmett con tan sólo una llamada. Tal y como yo lo hice.

_Los días pasaban y no sabía cómo podía seguir viviendo, dolía, dolía como el demonio. Lo extrañaba tanto, él mi primer y único amor, él mi todo, él mi vida._

_Llamó varias veces desde nuestra discusión, me repetí a mi misma que debía ser fuerte y no contestar, me negaba a escuchar los mensajes que dejó._

_Me exilié en mi casa, sólo salía para ir a trabajar o hacer las compras._

_En esas semanas bajé de peso considerablemente, mi piel estaba pálida, ya no existía el color carmesí que Edward decía amar, mis labios resecos y ojeras me daban un aspecto fantasmal… Y aún así diariamente tomaba mi bolso e iba a trabajar, rogando que el dolor de mi pecho se extinguiera._

…_._

_Tiré mi bolso y zapatos sobre el sofá. Fue un día totalmente asqueroso, mi jefe me había regañado un par de veces y Alice llamó invitándome a cenar con ella y sus cuñadas, ¿cómo no veía que me dolía?, era mi mejor amiga y no podía contarle nada._

_Había varios mensajes en el contestador, los escuché anhelando oír la voz de Edward._

"_Amor, no puedo... No puedo dejarte ir, te amo y no quiero perderte. Quiero verte Bella, no importa si es hoy, mañana o al día siguiente pero quiero... Necesito verte"._

_Pequeñas lágrimas habían resbalado por mis mejillas._

"_Te amo y no quiero perderte". ¿Existían palabras más significativas que esas? Era todo lo que quería y necesitaba escuchar._

_El mensaje era de hace nueve días._

"_Quiero verte, no importa si es hoy, mañana o al día siguiente"._

_Corrí a bañarme para luego ponerme el vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo que tanto le gustaba, los zapatos negros Manolo que él amaba y un poco de maquillaje._

_Sonreí ante el reflejo del espejo, horas atrás era un desastre, ahora lucía bonita, quizá no era una de belleza exuberante, pero sí estaba sexy._

_Tomé las llaves de mi auto y conduje rápidamente por las calles de New York, sonriendo por mi próximo encuentro con Edward._

_El trayecto fue largo ya que el edificio en donde él vivía era un poco lejos._

_Aparqué ansiosa y tomé mi bolso bajando rápidamente, el conserje abrió la puerta con una mueca que no supe interpretar, se veía como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no le di importancia, llegué hasta el elevador y apreté el botón con impaciencia hasta que éste se abrió frente a mí y entré._

_Edward vivía en el cuarto piso, en el apartamento 42, era muy lujoso y no sé cómo podía costearlo, no es que él fuera pobre, pero tampoco le sobraba dinero. Deseché esos pensamientos cuando el ascensor se abrió, caminé por la elegante estancia hasta llegar a su vivienda._

_Metí la mano en mi bolso en busca de las llaves y tras revisarlo varias veces me di cuenta de que las había olvidado por la prisa._

_Golpeé un par de veces hasta que la puerta se abrió y la imagen que me recibió me sorprendió. Una Alice despeinada, con los labios rojos e hinchados, usando nada más que una larga camisa que yo conocía bien –era la misma que yo le había regalado a él hace un año-, abrió la puerta muy sorprendida por verme allí, en casa de su prometido._

_Me sentía como una imbécil, destrozada y engañada._

—_¿Bella? —habló mirando mi vestimenta—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendida._

—_Yo… Yo venía a… —tartamudeaba nerviosa, poco me importaba que lo supiera, el dolor, la desesperación y la necesidad de salir corriendo me estaban destruyendo. _

_¿Por qué se me ocurrió quererte si sé que no puedo tenerte?_

—_Venía a despedirme Alice —dije con mal sabor de boca y sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho—. Me ofrecieron trabajo en otra empresa y ganaré más, así que he venido a eso... A despedirme._

_Alice hizo un gesto tierno y triste a la vez, extendió los brazos hacia mí envolviéndome en ellos._

—_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Bells?, pude haber preparado una despedida, no quiero que te vayas, ¿quién va a ser mi madrina? —preguntó hipando._

_Madrina._

_Irónicamente Alice me había elegido como su madrina._

—_Encontrarás a alguien Alice, ya verás, pero yo no puedo quedarme y perder la oportunidad de un mejor trabajo —y tampoco podría soportar ver a Edward casado contigo—. Lo siento pequeña, ya me despedí, ahora debo irme —dije separándome lentamente de ella._

—_No quiero que te vayas —dijo haciendo un mohín, que en otras circunstancias me habría resultado gracioso—, bueno... Espera, ¿si vas al aeropuerto por qué llevas vestido? —preguntó curiosa._

—_Alice, ¿quién está contigo amor? —escuché en ese momento a Edward, que se colocó atrás de Alice y le besó el cuello._

—_Es Bells, va a irse Eddie —le dijo mi mejor amiga a mi ex amante con voz infantil._

_Y él por primera vez reparó en mi presencia, sus ojos se agrandaron y se separó inmediatamente de Alice._

—_Isa... Isabella —tartamudeó._

—_Edward —respondí fríamente para luego dirigirme a Alice—, como te dije, debo irme, suerte en tu vida matrimonial —dije como si fuera una blasfemia—, igualmente para ti Edward, cuida de ella y quiérela mucho… Quiérela, se lo merece._

—_¡Bella! —dijo Alice otra vez, abrazándome—. No llores cariño, iremos a visitarte, ¿verdad que sí, amor?_

_No sabía que estaba llorando y hasta ese momento me di cuenta del porqué de la mirada del portero. ¡Era patética!_

—_Alice, amor, ¿por qué no vas a ponerte algo de ropa mientras Bella y yo platicamos, vale?_

_¿Platicar?, ¿platicar sobre qué?, no quería hablar de nada con él._

—_¡No! —dije con voz muy fuerte, tratando de modular mi voz ante la mirada de asombro de Alice—. No, sigan con lo suyo, yo en serio debo irme._

—_Vamos Isabella, quédate un minuto —dijo él._

_Alice corrió a vestirse y yo me quedé ahí parada, mirándolo, mirando al hombre que me destrozaba la vida._

—_¿Quieres decirme que demonios haces aquí? —preguntó fríamente, pero obviamente molesto._

—_Oí tu mensaje, pero me doy cuenta de que no pensabas darme mi lugar..._

—_¡Tu lugar! —dijo burlón—, tu lugar es en tu cama, abriendo las piernas ya que es lo único que sabes hacer —vociferó molesto._

—_Eres un imbécil —levanté mi mano para abofetearlo, pero él me giró, dejándome a mí contra la pared, apretada contra su cuerpo._

—_No... No Isabella, no quieras hacerte la digna, bien que gozabas cuando te cogía, ¿te vas? ¡Pues vete, no pienso detenerte!, ¿qué pensabas?, ¿qué viniendo aquí te rogaría?, no preciosa, las cosas no funcionan así. No voy a permitir que dañes mi relación con Alice, lárgate de una vez, no te quiero volver a ver —su agarre disminuyó poco a poco y lo empujé._

—_¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, me juraste que me amabas... N-No te entiendo._

_Rabia, dolor, odio._

—_Claro que entiendes Isabella, lo sabes, en el fondo sabes que yo nunca te amé ni te amaré, te dije lo que querías escuchar y conseguí lo que buscaba._

_Llevé mi rodilla a su ingle y lo golpeé fuertemente dejándolo tirado en el piso._

—_Te odio Edward, vete a la mierda._

_Lo miré por última vez y me dispuse a olvidarme de él, esa mierda no valía la pena._

_Caminé alejándome rápidamente, sintiendo sus ojos clavados en mí, también oí que Alice me llamaba, pero la ignoré._

_El ascensor no se abría así que me dirigí a las escaleras, me quité los tacones y bajé corriendo, alejándome rápidamente del lugar en donde abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que él no era el indicado._

_Maldito bastardo._

"_Eres hermosa, sin duda lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida… Y eres mía, me perteneces Isabella, eres mía y yo soy tuyo"._

_Palabras, sólo eran palabras._

_Llegué hasta a mi auto, me subí rápidamente y manejé como loca, sintiendo rabia por ser usada, porque mi amor no fue tomado en serio. Y cuando me di cuenta, la respuesta estaba frente a mí._

_El aeropuerto._

_Allí era donde iría, regresé a casa y empecé a guardar todo lo que cupiera en las maletas._

_Me quité el vestido, poniéndome unos jeans ajustados y una sudadera gastada, enorme y perfecta. A las diez de la noche estaba lista._

_Compré un pasaje y me alejé del hombre que con mentiras hizo que lo amara, que con sus palabras me hizo enloquecer y que ahora estaba dispuesta a olvidar, iba a seguir con mi vida y no me retraería de nuevo._

_A veces amar duele y esa fue sólo una mala experiencia._

—Mi vida, perdona el retraso, había un tráfico enorme —se disculpó el hombre de mi vida, aquel que me enseñó a amar en serio—. Vamos tarde para la cita con el médico —me dijo mientras besaba mi frente.

Levanté la vista y lo observé detalladamente.

Con su cabello indomable, rubio y sedoso, ojos verdes profundos y brillantes. Con sus palabras llenas de ternura y amor logró sacar de mi vida los fantasmas que Edward dejó, alejó las dudas y me hizo amarlo locamente.

Jasper... Jasper Whitlock de veintisiete años, médico, un hombre formidable, detallista, cariñoso, sensible y dulce, un hombre de verdad.

—¿Cielo, tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó besando mi nariz.

—No, mi vida, sólo me gusta mirar al hombre que amo —afirmé besando sus labios.

—Yo también te amo cielo, pero debemos irnos o perderemos la cita con Emily.

Reí con sus labios aún unidos a los míos y me separé lentamente, él me ayudó a levantarme, siempre cuidando de mi bienestar y el de nuestra pequeña pateadora.

…

_Miami, nunca me había planteado vivir aquí, es un sitio cálido, hermoso y muy acogedor._

_Estuve un par de días en un pequeño hotel hasta que conseguí encontrar un departamento, en realidad era un enorme edificio con varios arrendatarios._

_Rechacé la ayuda de un tal Jacob, ya que me pareció alguien engreído y pedante, era obvio que al verme sola intentara flirtear conmigo._

_El camión de la mudanza dejó las cosas afuera del edificio, por lo que tenía que traspasar mis pertenencias antes de que alguien las robara._

_Mi departamento estaba en el segundo piso y tenia vista al mar, era hermoso, espacioso y lindo._

_Agarré las dos últimas cajas que tenían libros y un poco más de ropa, no veía muy bien ya que ambas cajas obstaculizaban mi visión. Sin querer, las cajas y yo chocamos contra algo demasiado fuerte, por lo que terminé en el suelo con libros y ropa sobre mis pies, sin contar el fuerte dolor en el tobillo._

—_¡Santo cielo!, discúlpame, iba distraído y no te vi —se excusó ese algo con el que choqué._

—_Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta —respondí mordaz intentando levantarme, pero ese dolor en el tobillo no me lo permitió—. ¡Auch! —me quejé audiblemente._

—_¿Estás lastimada?, déjame darle un vistazo._

_Lo sentí retirar las cajas y bajar la cinturilla de mi pantalón, pero de un manotazo lo alejé de su propósito._

—_Estoy bien, no necesito la ayuda de un tipo que se haga el amable conmigo cuando lo único que realmente quiere es meterse en mi cama —le dije acomodando mi ropa._

—_Yo... Yo no pretendía... —levanté la vista y me encontré con unos ojos llenos de vida y una sonrisa pícara, aunque parecía querer reírse._

—_Anda vamos, ríete —le animé molesta._

—_Lo siento, en realidad soy doctor. Doctor Jasper Whitlock, para servirle señorita —hizo un gesto digno de un caballero y sonrió—. En serio, soy médico y creo que tu tobillo esta torcido, ¿me dejas revisarte o prefieres que te lleve al hospital? —preguntó él con tono inocente._

—_No, está bien, estoy acostumbrada a golpearme —dije encogiéndome de hombros, le tendí la mano para que me ayudara a levantarme y así lo hizo._

—_De verdad, me sentiré mejor si me dejas acompañarte, no tengo intenciones ocultas si es lo que temes, mira —sacó de su cartera la C.I. y señaló donde decía "médico cirujano"._

—_Vale, señor médico cirujano, pero si te propasas conmigo te romperé la nariz —le amenacé._

_Intentó tomarme en brazos, pero al ver mi cara de indignación, simplemente me ayudó a caminar, soportando casi todo mi peso, me llevó hasta su auto y fue a guardar las cajas en mi casa para luego llevarme al hospital._

—_Bella —le dije cuando empezó a conducir._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó confuso sin saber a que me refería._

—_Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella —le aclaré._

—_Pues, señorita Bella, estoy encantado de conocerte._

_Soltó una mano del volante y con ella tomó la mía, dejando un suave beso en el dorso._

…

Resultó que Jasper era mi vecino y un médico muy reconocido, con el tiempo nos hicimos los mejores amigos. Le conté todo sobre Edward, sobre mí y la decepción que me llevé al enterarme de cómo era realmente.

Me consoló innumerables veces, me prestó su hombro para llorar y siempre tenía sabios consejos para mí.

Sin darme cuenta, Edward ya no estaba en mi vida, era él, era Jasper quien con sus locuras, carisma y su forma divertida de ver la vida, logró enamorarme y, al lado de lo que sentía por él, el amor que creí sentir por Edward no era nada.

—Estás muy pensativa hoy princesa —dijo acariciando mi mano mientras conducía.

—Sólo estaba recordando la primera vez que te vi —le platiqué sonriendo.

—Un hermoso momento, el mejor de toda mi vida —respondió llevando mi mano hasta sus labios y besándola tiernamente.

—Y él mío también.

Llegamos al hospital y entramos a consulta, Emily era muy agradable, tomó mis datos e hizo las preguntas de rutina.

—A este pequeñito le faltan dos semanas para que venga al mundo, sé que dijeron que no querían saber el sexo del bebé, pero, ¿están seguros? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio—. Cuando quedé embarazada estaba loca por saber qué sería mi bebé —añadió con la voz cargada de ternura.

Miré a Jasper, él asintió sonriente y yo también, me ayudó a recostarme en la camilla y con cuidado levantó mi blusa, dejando a la vista mi muy abultado vientre.

—Esto estará un poco frío —me avisó Emily, yo asentí mientras tomaba la mano de Jasper—. Bien, vamos a ver.

Esparció un gel demasiado frío en mi vientre, luego tomó una maquinita y empezó a pasearlo en varias direcciones.

—Bien papás, les presento a su bebé —anuncio señalando la pantalla, cuando la miré, me sentí radiante. Allí estaba mi pequeño, mi bebé, mi hijo.

—Jasper... Amor, mira —dije sin poder contener las lágrimas de felicidad.

Anhelaba poder tenerlo entre mis brazos.

—Es un niño, si se fijan, aquí se pueden ver sus genitales.

Mi emoción fue tan grande que deseé que naciera en este mismo momento, imaginé su cabello rubio, sus ojos verdes, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sería idéntico a Jasper, el cual estaba igual de emocionado, sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, mientras observaba con divertida fascinación la pantalla.

—Lo mandaré a imprimir, ¿vale?

Ni siquiera le respondimos, Jasper me miró con adoración y se acercó a besar mis labios.

—Te amo, los amo —susurró con su hermosa voz—, ustedes son mi vida entera, gracias... Gracias por hacerme tan feliz Bells, gracias por darme la familia que nunca tuve.

—Te amo Jasper, siempre será así, tú y el pequeño Jazz son mi vida entera —le dije, con mi corazón a punto de explotar de tanta dicha y amor.

…_.._

—Simplemente no lo entiendo Bells, ¿hamburguesa a esta hora? —preguntó mi hermoso esposo, quitándose la bata y colgándola en el perchero que tenía en su consultorio.

—No soy yo quien lo quiere, es nuestro pequeño Jazz —dije sonriendo—, ¿verdad que sí pequeño?, ¿verdad que quieres una grasosa y deliciosa hamburguesa?

—Vamos mis amores, sólo le avisaré a Bree —me anunció, para después presionar el botón del intercomunicador—. Bree, cancela todas mis citas, voy a salir con mi esposa y mi hijo, gracias —luego volteó, dirigiéndose a mí—, cuando quiera, Señora Whitlock.

Me tomó de la mano y caminamos fuera del hospital hasta el garaje.

Jasper me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a entrar, para luego volar a su asiento.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó.

—Hay una tienda donde venden unas hamburguesas riquísimas, te metes en la calle siguiente, giras a la derecha y luego vas recto.

Llegamos en cuestión de minutos, Jasper me ayudó a bajar y me pasó el brazo por los hombros, estrechándome con fuerza y amor.

—Vamos a que te comas esa cosa asquerosa —dijo poniendo cara de asco.

Pobre, pobre de mi esposo vegetariano.

—No seas exagerado mi amor —dije besándolo—, mejor vamos por esa hamburguesa.

Entramos al local y Jasper fue a pedir la hamburguesa mientras yo buscaba un asiento cómodo.

—¡Jazz! —le grité, haciendo que él volteara a verme, alarmado—. No, no es eso tonto, ¡Sólo no olvides la soda! —grité un poco más fuerte.

Él sonrió divertido y le oí murmurar un "_y no olvides la soda"_ haciendo una patética imitación de mi voz.

—¿Bella? —preguntaron a mis espaldas y antes de voltearme ya sabía quién era.

—Edward, que sorpresa verte —dije, sin intentar disimular mi fastidio ante su presencia.

Este no era el Edward Cullen de trajes y autos costosos, el que estaba frente a mí vestía un overol sucio y graciento anudado a la cintura, mientras que en sus manos estaban una escoba y un trapo bastante grasiento.

—Sí, lo mismo digo —habló, sintiéndose algo avergonzado, tiró sus utensilios de limpieza por ahí y se sentó en la silla frente a mí—. Así que… Estás embarazada —dijo, tratando de sonar casual y fallando miserablemente_._

—Sí y ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar que es tuyo —le espeté molesta.

—No, la verdad ni me importaría, pero sé que no es mío porque de haberlo sido ahora tendría un año —reconoció—. Vaya, el amor que tanto decías tenerme se te acabó rápido, por lo que veo—dijo señalando mi vientre—. ¿Lo ves?, abrir las piernas es muy fácil para ti.

—Te equivocas Cullen, me casé con un hombre que vale la pena, alguien que me ama y al que amo con todo mi corazón, un hombre de verdad, no un patán asqueroso y sin hombría como tú —dije mirándolo despectivamente—. Y me alegro de haberte dejado, la verdad es que no soportaría vivir con un vendedor de comida rápida.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras Isabella, tú bien sabes que me amas y que así será para siempre —respondió engreído.

—Te equivocas…

—¿Hay algún problema, mi vida? —preguntó Jasper llegando rápidamente hasta nosotros.

—No, ninguno en absoluto amor, el joven ya se iba —dije tomando la mano que Jasper me ofrecía.

—Así que tú eres el imbécil al que la puta de Isabella logró engañar —dijo riendo—. ¿Sabes que ella me ama a mí, que me rogó y me suplicó que no la dejara?, pero como ves no es una mujer digna, no es más que una zorra que…

Antes de terminar la oración Edward cayó al piso con la nariz rota, Jasper lo había golpeado y sabía que no se detendría.

Edward intentó defenderse, pero Jasper lo estaba atacando.

—¡Detente Jasper! —le grité asustada.

—¡Edward!, ¿qué carajos pasa aquí? —preguntó una anciana que acababa de llegar.

—Nada mamá, nada —respondió levantándose—. El imbécil cree que por haberse follado a esta perra le pertenece, Isabella, fuiste mía no una, sino cientos de veces. Recuerda idiota, que mientras te la coges, ella piensa sólo en mí.

Jasper quiso volver a golpearlo, pero lo detuve, poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

—Amor, escúchame, no vale la pena —le dije quedito, tratando de calmarlo, él asintió y me atrajo a su pecho.

—Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte Edward Cullen, acércate de nuevo a mi mujer y no me importará terminar en la cárcel por acabar con una escoria como lo eres tú, das lástima, perdiste a una mujer maravillosa por una estupidez y no sabes cuánto me alegro, porque gracias a eso tengo una hermosa familia con mi estupenda esposa.

Salimos del local en silencio, él respiraba dificultosamente, aún tratando de calmarse.

No pasaron ni diez segundos, cuando escuché un molesto ruido, ambos nos volteamos a ver lo que pasaba y vimos a Edward con queso en la cabeza, una lechuga en el hombro y el resto de una hamburguesa esparcida por su ahora-nada-favorable cuerpo.

Patético, él era patético.

—Vamos Jazz, no dejes que él nos amargue el día, no vale la pena, me equivoqué creyendo que lo amaba, pero hoy te digo, Jasper Whitlock, que te amo como a nadie, eres mi vida entera, mi hijo y tú son los regalos más hermosos que la vida me dio.

—No estoy molesto contigo princesa —respondió con ternura—, es con él, odio la forma en que se dirigió a ti, no merecías eso, eres una reina, eres mi reina y no permitiré que nadie hable mal de ti, te amo.

No había nadie más perfecto que Jasper. Un hombre huérfano de padre y madre, sin hermanos, sin abuelos… Sin familia, él, que en las noches se quedaba conmigo consolándome por el dolor que me provocó alguien que no me valoró, él, que me estaba dando la oportunidad de tener una familia rodeada de amor, mi esposo... Mi maravilloso esposo.

Él, que me recogió estando rota y curó mis heridas.

—Te amo Jasper, te amo demasiadamente mucho.

Él se río de mi nueva palabra y después nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor, pasión y ternura, cargado de todos los sentimientos que sentíamos el uno por el otro, porque él me amaba como nadie lo haría.

Y ya nunca más volvería a estar rota.

* * *

Y... Edward es un patán.. ¡Matenlo! xD

Gracis **solecito **por ayudarme con el O*S, espero les haya gustado chicas


End file.
